One in every 8 American women develops breast cancer at some point in their lifetime. With many advances in microsurgical technique and implantable prostheses, breast reconstruction can offer a nearly identical restoration of the breast while helping to diminish the emotional and psychological trauma breast cancer sufferer?s experience from the loss of a breast, thus enhancing the quality of life of cancer survivors. In current clinical practices of breast reconstruction, there exists no accurate and easy-to-perform method of measuring, quantifying or assessing breast shape or volume; There is no method available to accurately predict the surgical result of breast reconstruction based on volume to breast tissue added or removed. Genex Technologies, Inc. has recently developed a novel 3D camera that is able to acquire both 2D and 3D images of a breast with high precision and speed. Using the 3-D camera, we can accurately record the 3D shape and appearance of the breast to be removed by mastectomy or reduced by lumpectomy. We propose this SBIR program to demonstrate the feasibility of a breast modeling technique and software, dubbed as the 3D-BREAST(TM) based on patient-specific 3D images. Phase 1 project will focus on developing the framework of the 3D-BREAST software and investigating breast deformation model. A prototype of the 3D-BREAST system will be demonstrated with limited verification tests using 3D breast image database we have collected in the past at Johns Hopkins Hospital. The Phase 2 project will demonstrate a fully functional 3D- BREAST system. The Phase 2 system will be field-tested in multiple clinical sites to obtain feedback for improvement. Specifically, in the proposed 6-month Phase 1 program, we will investigate the following issues: 1. Develop 3D aboutBREASrM software framework and implement an interactive GUI. 2. Develop a geometric model of 3D breast deformation. 3. Verify the correctness and effectiveness of the breast deformation model using 3D pre- and post operative breast images. 4. Prepare Phase 2 work plan.